What I Needed to Tell You
by kagome24685
Summary: FIXING THIS STORY! Come back soon...
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is my first fanfiction of Inuyasha.....this is my first fic ever.....anyway....I really hope you like it......I was listening to track 3 on good charlotte's cd Chronicles of life and death(Walk away(Maybe))It kinda made me think so...In sum places I have sum of that song...

Disclaimer..I don't own gc or this song or Inuyasha and co.

Chapter 1:Walk Away.

She held his head in her lap,stroking his long black hair.

"At all times he had to be mortal.."The girl teared.She pulled the limp body up to hers,not careing if she got blood on her white shirt.The girl started to cry into his chest."Why couldn't he hold out a little bit longer?"She thought."Why didn't I pretect him?"

A dark figure walked up beside her...

"Kagome...."she said to the girl holding the body."Kagome,It wasn't your fault."

Kagome looked up at the figure.

"I...I can't help but feeling so responsible.If I would have just shot my arrow sooner...Sango...."Kagome said looking at the body."What am I going to do?"

Sango looked at her best friend,upset and worried.

"Kagome..you should get some sleep...it's been a long day."Sango said trying to hold back the tears...

In the background they heard groaning..they looked back see their wounded friend Miroku trying to start a fire for them...

"You should go help him."Kagome told Sango....She got the message,Kagome wanted to be left alone.

Sango left Kagome alone to help Miroku start a fire.Kagome looked at the closed eyes of the body.She would never be able to look at those soft,aburn eyes again....everything would just be a memory...she let the body down not yet knowing what they were going to do with it.She went to her sleeping bag,Miroku and Sango looked at her pained.

_I made this bed I chose to lie in it live with my regrets Sleep with what I said_

This death had come hardest to Kagome...."Inuyasha...."She wispered.

_Could this be the end I'm standing on the edge of everything I wanted now_

_I was afraid I was afraid_

..:..hours later..:..

Kagome had woken up..she looked to the place at where she had left Inuyasha's body...it was gone."Sango and Miroku must have taken care of it..."she thought.

"I can't bear this anymore...I have to leave here...there are too many memory's"Kagome said with more tears filling in her eyes....

She looked at Sango and Miroku sleeping side by side....she rumaged through her backpack for a pencil and paper.She put her sleeping bag back in it's carrying case and threw the bookbag on her back.she stuck the note underneith Sango's hand,she smiled as she looked at them sleeping side by side,and with that...she left....

_Maybe i'm just scared to face the things I feared It's easier to walk away from everything_

-..:..- -..:..--..:..- -..:..- -..:..- -..:..--..:..-

_Dear Sango and Miroku,_

_I'm sorry to leave you both like this....but I can't stay anymore...the pain of Inuyasha's death is too much for me to bear with...Don't worry..i'll be fine.I hope you both stay well.I don't know where i'll go.I don't know when or if i'll be back...but don't worry.Take care my friends....._

_Love Kagome._

_Seperaate my soul with all the things we shared i'm falling to peices now Say a prayer for me (say a prayer for me)when you go to bed(cuz)i'm in need of your faith now I was afraid._

-..:..- -..:..--..:..- -..:..- -..:..- -..:..--..:..-

In the Forest

Kagome wondered around aimlessly....where would she go...She suddenly became tired again,she took out her sleeping bag.She decided to go out to the end of the forest to look up at the stars playing with her hair,remembering when she first met Inuyasha with tears building up in her eyes.Soon afterwards,she softly fell asleep.

_If we could just re-set and live in happiness instead of our regrets we would salvage everything we don't have to walk away._

-..:..--..:..--..:..--..:..--..:..--..:..--..:..-

O .O

Well...it's the best I could do...I'm finally starting to think of a story to go with it...that is...if people like it well enough.I hope you do...strokingyah i know i must have spelled that wrong...but it's not like I use that word very often so...please don't critizisewrong me too much about my spelling..i 4 -get easily...please for the sake of my health please REVIEW!!!!!!!And by the way GC fans I no I skipped sum lyrics in the song...don't kill me :D or do...: I WAS KIDDING!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Going to find Kagome

Hey...I got more ppl:)smile...I'm proud...WEE!HA!jumps up and down excitedly...okay...i forgot what i was really gonna write...so i'll give this a shot...thanks you guys:)

Chapter 2-

-Back 2 hours later with Sango and Miroku-

"Sango!SANGO!Cum' on!You gotta _see_ this!"someone stared to hit her sholder.She sat up with a shot,she looked down seeing Shippo."What is it?"she asked sleeply.

He waved the paper in front of her face,she looked at him curiously,and took the paper reading it for herself.

She looked up at him,"When?""How'm I supposed to know!We gotta go find her!"Shippo yelled.In all the excitment Mirkou had woken up."What's going on?"he asked as Sango was scurring around.Shippo jumped on his chest,"Kagome is gone!"

He looked at Sango"Come on,"She urged"We have to go find her.""But she might not _want_ to be found..."she looked back at him as he said this.

"Don't be stupid Miroku,"Shippo said hopping off his chest."We got to find her because...we're her friends and she shouldn't wonder around by herself in this era without at _least_ knowing where she is."

"But..."he started,but Sango had a firm hold of his wrist and was pulling along to go find her."No time to argue...we're going and that's that."

But as she pulled him along...he couldn't help but feel...like they had forgot to do...something.

-Back to Kagome-

She woke up with a shot.She looked around...someone had been there,she felt it.She looked around...She saw nothing but night._-Sigh_

'I'm just thinking too much_.-Look's around-_I've never been alone like this here,where am I anyway?'

She thought...how was she going to go to...where _was_ she going to go to?She didn't want to go home...not yet.

'Should have just stayed...I'll just think about him anywhere I go...she pulled her knees up and rested her head on them'I'm not lucky enough to get aminesa'.(is that right?)

Alright this was getting annoying...someone was watching her,it was like they were right in front of her...just stareing.She got up...walked toward the edge of the forest.She stared back...something was there.She reached out,not sure what to expect...but what she found wasn't even close...

-It's offical...doc.manager hates me...it won't me put in the stars..grr...-

I'll stop there...need to _gather my thoughts_ :)Thanks again you reviewers...i'll try and make the next one longer and less...what ever you wanna call this one.bleh?that good,bleh?Anyway..I'll try harder now that I remember what I'm writing:)ttyl!


	3. Chapter 3 Parinoia

Guys...i'm so sorry that I don't update fast...things happen...I think of sumthing to rite...then I don't like it...my friend-has problems...i'm getting worried...but-he'll be fine...n-e-way...after such a long absence you'd expect me to have this story done rite...well i'm srry-like i said...i'm not very good at this...but this is the better one I thought of _so_sighhere goes...

(-don't own Inuyasha and friends...sniff...WHY!cries...-)

Her hand swiped thought the air...nothing.

'I know i'm not parinoid...so'

She sighed,sitting down,she brought her chin to her knees.

"Why am I being stupid.If someone where here i'd either be dead now or talking to them."

_No you wouldn't_

She decided she couldn't sleep...so she wouldn't.

She sat in the dark of night.Something moved behind her,no she wasn't being parinoid(okay...how do you spell that?)Looking up in the sky she saw Kiara."No...quit looking for me."She grabbed her bag and ran behind a tree at the edge of the forest.She started to back up farther but bumped into something...warm.She went to turn around,but as she tried a hand went over mouth,and one tightly around her to stop her from moving.Her eyes went wide as she tried to pull away...but couldn't.But one thing shocked her more than any...why did this feel...almost...familiar?

Sam I am A Sausage

"Kiara...would you try to find Kagome's scent?"Kiara nodded obeying Sango's request.Kiara burst in to flames and turned to her(...)larger(...)form(cries...i can't remember what she's clasified as then...sniff)

Miroku,Sango,and Shippo got onto Kiara and left...Miroku looked back and sighed.

"What IS it with you!Kagome's gone and you don't even care!"Shippo yelled.

"Shippo don't get upset..."Sango started and held him...

"Of course I care...I'm just as worried as you guy's...I just think that we should let Kagome have time to her self...she's really upset..."he stopped.

"Yeah..."Sango started slowly..."but in this era,with shards of the Shikion(...how to spell..?)no Tama...that's dangerous...but she does need sometime to herself..."

Miroku and Shippo looked at each other..."So who's side are you ON?"

Sango sighed...Kiara stared for the ground..."Didja find her girl?"Kiara nodded...

-drops the fried chicken-blinks-NO!-

Kagome stayed quite as Sango and The rest landed and got off of Kiara.She couldn't decide if she wanted to try and call for help or stay quite...who was holding her?She watched as Kiara returned to her two-tailed fox demon from(HA!I no this from...that is rite isn't it?)

"Why arn't you with them?"wispered the voice behind her.

'That voice...so familiar...comforting...no it couldn't be...'

"Kiara where is she?"they looked over by edge of the forest where she was hiding.

She was pulled back a bit,and before she knew it she was in the air...they landed again...away from the others.Whoever was holder her let go.She quickly turned around,whoever it was,was still there but behind a tree.

"Who are you...why did you help me hide?"she moved toward the tree,but heard movement...

"Don't."they said.

"Why won't you let me see you?Please."

-_Can you hear me...can you feel me in your arms.holding my last breath-_

Sango sighed..."She's running..."

Shippo went by the tree Kagome had been hiding behind...

Shippo held out something to Miroku.he looked at it...

"A peice of red cloth?"Sango came ove and looked at it.

Shippo looked at them and shook his head...

"Not just any cloth...firerat's fur..."Sango and Miroku.

_"Inuyasha."_

Well...I gave you guys enough clues...get who it is...:)I hope you guys like this chapter okay...please review..tell me you hate if you do...really I want to know how bad i'm doin'...like I said(Or did I?)I'll try and update as soon as I can(Crosses fingers..)wish me luck...

_Signed-_

_Sam the Sausage_

_Evanescence song My Last Breath_(-I don't own-)

_and me-Brittany-_

_-in memory of the Fried Chicken-_


	4. Author's Note preview to a chappy at end

I know that it's stupid to write a author's note now...but there are things I wanted to say...

okay 1)Umi Kanshisha

To Well...I thanks you for the spell check which I asked for.GROWL AT YOU FOR SEEING THEM IN CONCERT!AGH!hehe and yes they still are the best band out there.giggle.Tks for havin' the guts to tell me all of this stuff...like you said...sum ppl might not...but this is what i need...and also like I said b-4...THE CURSED DOCUMENT MANAGER HATES ME!sob...sorry about annoying you...okay...well...I'll try and be pactient with the thing and make sure I get stuff right instead of just adding the chapter...tks for revewing...

2)Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GGO

You honestly think i'd be bothered for that...go ahead and call him!um...no...i uh...of _course_ i'm not obsessed(as if i no how to spell _that_)-sigh-ANYWAY-giggle-thanks for reviewing:)

3)toxiclollipop

_What_ chicken and sausage...your psycho,(but my medic's get to come first!)hehe...i'm just kiddin'.i'm just another one of those psycho,hyper,maniac's...who's absolutly random...living in the back of her idd-y,bit-y mnd...-y.hehe...kay thanks for reviewing...in other words...it was just one of those dayz.

4)CoolAnimeArtist

Thanks for liking it...really.Hum...i'll have to think of sumthing special to say two(hehe) you...uh...AIEE!No?Okay,how about this...Bah..._dum_...Bah_dam_...Bahdum/Bahdam_/BAHDUM_...**_BAHDUM!Dah-dah-ahBadum.._**(pff...HAHAHAHA...k i'm easily amused...)had to say sumthin'cuzya didn't say alot...ANYWAY..tks again...

5)Chris-(My cousion's name is chris:)

Yeah-up...it's Inuyasha alright...(No it's the legend of the bleeding waffels...hehe juz' jokin')okay...i'll rite as soon as I can...from/form...wha?where did I do that at?hold on...OH!Okay:)Thanks so much!hehe...I donno where my mnd was wen I sd that!(As If I had one:)okay...thanks.

sigh-I hope my other old reviewers review sooner or later...:(oh well...

THANK YOU GUYS so much for review and keeping as much pactience as ya can:)love ya!bye:D

)Preview for one of the chappy's yet to cum...(I said YET..not nxt)

"Inuysaha?"Shippo said looking at him.

Inuyasha kept his head down...

"Are you really that blind as to not know why you can't cross over!"

"Well if you think your so smart then tell me why!"Inuyasha yelled.

"Your the grown up!You should know!"Sango joined in.

"Do you really want Kagome to go on in life not know how you really felt..."Miroku asked...

(A/N-TKS!BYE:)

_The phantom of the opera is there..inside my mind_


	5. Chapter 4 Seeing what's what

Thanks for being good reviewers:)(You guys r so sweet:)hehe...I have my moments:DNEWAYZ!Attempt at chappy 5./-Gets slapped in back of the head-OW!-rubs head and turns around-WHAT DID YOU D-...-Looks up at Inuyasha who's glareing-Say it!-Gasp!-Att3nt10n D3f1c1t M3GGO you promised!-/Sigh-I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of em'...HAPPY INUYASHA!-smiles-yea-pats my head-good girl-hehehe(I'm psycho)BUT!I do own Kyouryouku...(It mean's 'powerful' in japanese)the woman youkai who...you'll see...

_(With Kagome)_

"Please...I can't reconize..just..let me see who you are..."Kagome pleaded.

"If you don't then maybe you shouldn't know..."The voice replied.

Kagome looked down..."Please,i'm really sorry I...i'm just...never mind...in any case thank you...I have to go..."

And with that,Kagome turned and left.

' I'm stll alive...instead of dying my punishment in life is having to go on letting you think that everything that happend tonight was your fault...I could always tell you,but now I realize...I was meant to go on...without you.This will be the last time I break your heart Kagome.'

_(-/-..:..Flashback..:..-\-)_

"Kagome get down now!"

Inuyasha pounced and and brought her down to the ground,just dodgeing a blast from Kyouryouku.Kagome looked at him.

"Inuyasha you idiot!What are you trying to do get yourself killed!"she glared at him.

"Well if you'd just learn to watch your back I wouldn't have to take the chance of gettin' myself killed!"

She looked at him and blinked.

"Inuyasha,you need to go back..."Kagome started.

"As if.." He stood and looked at Kyouryouku

"So...another human?Well,we'll just have to take care of you won't we?"she smirked.

She put her arms by her side,making a sutamina-tama(+)and throwing it at Inuyasha.he quickly dodged it...Kagome looked over at shippo who was being chased by a minion of Kyouryouku.She put an arrow on her bow.

"Shippo!Look out!"she yelled and shot.

Shippo looked at her,then at the demon(minion)who fell to the ground then disapeared..."Kagome move!"he yelled.

She turned her head in time to see Inuyasha fly towards her.He landed on her and they both sild backwards.Kagome groaned as Inuyasha sat up and rolled off of her."You alright?"they asked at the same time.Kagome nodded.Inuyasha looked her over then stood back up and went back to fighting.Kagome looked over at Sango and Miroku...Sango was protecting Miroku because he was hurt badly...and Shippo had two demons chasing him again.Kagome realized she was out of arrows.So she quickly ran and got an arrow from the ground that she had used earlier.

"Shippo!"Kagome shot her arrow.

She got another one from in the ground and shot at the second demon...hitting them both times."Thank you..."Kagome nodded.

She looked back at Inuyasha...He was sitting on the ground holding his stomich(that's wrong huh)Kyouryouku put her hands by her side again and started to make another sutamina-tama.Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha!"

She looked around for another arrow.She saw one got and ran towards it,dived,and got it...but she was too late.By the time she put her arrow on her bow and shot it towards Kyouryouku...the sutamina-tama was flying towards Inuyasha.Both hit their target at the same time.There was dust clouded around Inuyasha.but Kagome saw Kyouryouku start to fall from the sky.She glared at Kagome and dissapeared.(No...sadly she didn't die.)Kagome ran over to Inuyasha.She fell down to her knees beside him.Sango and Miroku looked over but weren't able to help,demon's were still around,and Shippo ran over to Inuyasha.She put his head in his lap.

"You idiot!"she cried"I told you to stay away!Why didn't you listen to me!"

He looked up at her.His stomich and chest were all bloody,and he had some cuts on his cheeks."Because stupid,I would rather die than have you die.."he said it quietly.

"I don't want you to die...please,"she put her head down by his cheek."i'm so sorry."

"This isn't in anyway your fault..."he put his hand on the back of head.After about half of a minuet...his hand dropped to the ground...

_(-/-..:..End Flashback..:..-\-)_

_(-Again...with Kagome-)_

She stared at the ground...why couldn't she reconize that voice?Kagome sighed and walked all the back to Sango and the rest.When she got there she looked at them...

"This whole night has been so pointless...guys...i'm...really sorry."Kagome said as she blinked back tears.She was really tired of crying at this point.

Sango and Miroku looked at her...Shippo walked over and looked up at her.Kagome went down on her knees carefully and picked him up hugging him.

"Kagome..."Sango started."Do you want to go home?"

"I don't _want _to exactly...but...yeah I guess I do."she looked at Shippo and placed him again on the ground.

"Let's go."Miroku said.And so they went...back to Kaede's village.

_(-Later at Kaede's-)(this is going to fast huh?)_

_"Zzzzz...Zzzzz...Zzzzz"_

"Hey Kaede?..."

Startled at hearing her name so late at night...Kaede sat up in an instant.She blinked looking at the person in front of her.

"...AHHHHH!."she screamed.

"AHHHHHH!"they screamed back.

Their both screaming at each other when Kaede grabs the closest thing to her(Her bow)and hits the human in front of her...

"Kaede calm down!"he yelled.

"Begone!"she yelled continuing to hit.

"Calm down old woman it's...grr,"he grabbed the bow and threw it across the room."it's me!"

She blinked..."You...you idiot!Trying to scare an old woman like that in the middle of the night!You almost gave me a heart attack...why do you look diffrent?"she asked...

"I'm a human tonight duh."

(-:...You guys arn't stupid...ya know ya know who it is:) Well?...This story went really fast don't-ca think?btw...The preview I had in my author's note...it's not going to be in my story okay...it was gonna be but it's not...SO!Bye to chikens and sausages out there...(you think since i say that food all the time it would be my fave...I don't even like sausage!-Sam blinks..(remember the sausage from that 1chappy?)..FINE!---No wait!Sam!Come back I didn't mean it like that!)Bye!havta get sam!

(+)Sutamina-tama-Technically I was trying to say 'ball of energy' but I donno how to say that in japanese...SO(!) I put the words 'energy'sutamina) and 'ball'tama) together and got a word that i don't even know makes sence...sutamina-tama


	6. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

Hola,

I'm the author of this story which I doubt anyone is still aware of. I wasn't even aware this account still existed until I googled my old email address (don't ask why I did... I'm just a little odd).

Anyway, for any of those still remotely interested and possibly a newcomer, I'm going to be rewriting the first few chapters I have and making them... maybe better? I just need to make it not so confusing with the random stuff I have in there. I had issues with my Word thing back then and I hoped that it wouldn't make a difference, that's why I feel like such a dork now with how it is. Anyway, I'll be fixing all of that and reposting, so hopefully I'll get people reading again.

I promise to update MUCH better this time.

Hasta from,

TheLoyalFriedChicken


End file.
